mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Chu-Bra!!
is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Japanese manga author Yumi Nakata. The manga was first serialized in the Japanese seinen manga magazine ''Comic High! on January 22, 2007, and is published by Futabasha. An anime adaptation began airing on January 4, 2010 in Japan. The anime is also being streamed with English subtitles on the Crunchyroll online video service in North America, Australia, New Zealand and the United Kingdom. Story The story revolves around Nayu Hayama, who embarrasses herself on the first day of middle school by accidentally showing her adult panties. As two other students, Yako Jingūji and Haruka Shiraishi, hear rumors of her engaging in "enjo kōsai", or compensated dating (which often is viewed as being close to or the same as prostitution), they investigate. They soon learn that Nayu is an 'underwear monitor' who tests new underwear products, and has great insight on what underwear people should wear. Nayu hopes to help everyone get through the vital stage of their life by opening an underwear club. Characters ; :The protagonist of the story, who also acts as an 'underwear monitor'. She takes keen interest in underwear research. As a result, she is pretty shameless when it comes to her underwear, or anyone else's for that matter. Determined to inform people about the necessities of underwear, she forms the Underwear Appreciation Society. ; :A petite girl with a generally fierce composure. She prefers to keep a tough image, and has a hard time admitting embarrassing things. ; :A busty girl and Yako's best friend. She often has trouble with boys because of them mocking her breasts. Presumed to be a lesbian with a crush on Nayu. ; :A boy who easily gets embarrassed at the sight of underwear. He has a one-sided rivalry with Nayu on school grades as he always ends up being second to her. He seems to have a small crush on her. ; :A girl from a rich family who seems to be rather knowledgeable about the seedier side of underwear, and looks down upon Nayu for her naivety. ; :A teacher at Nayu's school who becomes the adviser of the Underwear Appreciation Society. She is generally nervous, but admires Nayu for giving her courage. She seems to have a crush on Keigo, who was her senpai in high school. ; :Nayu's step-brother who has been looking after her since their parents died. He works as an underwear designer and often gets Nayu to test out his latest products. Media Anime The anime adaptation, produced by ZEXCS, aired on AT-X on January 4, 2010. It uses two pieces of theme music; the opening theme is "Choose Bright!!" by Minori Chihara, Minako Kotobuki, Sayuri Yahagi and Yoko Hikasa, whilst the ending theme is "Shy Girls" by Chihara, Kotobuki, Yahagi and Hikasa. The last episode uses "We Know" by Chihara, Kotobuki, Yahagi, and Hikasa as an end theme. Episodes References External links * [http://www.starchild.co.jp/special/chuubra/ Chu-Bra!! anime] at TBS * Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Manga of 2007 Category:School anime and manga Category:Seinen manga de:Chū-Bra!! es:Chu-bra!! ja:ちゅーぶら!! ru:Chu-Bra!! zh:青春CUP